


So Cold

by Larrys_darling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Bottom Harry, Cheating, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Top Louis, i'll add more later, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_darling/pseuds/Larrys_darling
Summary: I can't figure out why...Why I'm alone and freezingWhile you're in the bed that she's in
This house no longer feels like home.





	1. I wish I could be just a little less dramatic

Harry didn't notice it at first, Louis being gone for long periods at a time he always thought it was work or Louis would be going to his mums house never in a million years did Harry think Louis would do this to him. His Louis, His first and last love, His soulmate 

 

When Harry first found it he tore his house apart from the drapes on the windows to the forks and spoons in the drawer, throwing glasses onto the floor; he remembers screaming asking why? what he had done and telling himself that his Louis the one he'd grown with..that he would never do this to him, his Louis would never do this, Harry remembers running upstairs to their room and tearing the bed sheets off the bed and running back downstairs to throw the blankets and sheets in the outside trash, he remembers Louis coming home and finding Harry surrounded by glass crying in a small corner. He remembers Louis asking “what the fuck happened “ to their perfect little home that they shared, later that night he took the lace underwear he found in Louis coat pocket and burned it in the backyard because if they were gone then that meant that it never happened. 

“Harry love..you gotta talk to me” he whispered it's been three days since he found Harry and his home torn all apart he didn't know what happened, he had called Anne thinking something had gone wrong with her or Gemma, Anne had told Louis that everything was well and okay in the family she had offered to talk to her son to see what had happened but Harry denied. 

“Go to work i'll be fine” Harry spoke voice shaking and more tears threatened to fall out 

“Harry you've said that for the past two days and I've come back home to the house being torn apart and glass shattered around the house” Louis was worried, had Harry hit a mental breakdown he didn't know what to do in this situation this was a new territory for him 

“Louis please” Harry begged “please just go” Harry allowed himself to cry for the 1st time that day 

Louis sighed and rubbing Harry's shoulder “I'll be home by Six tonight, okay love?” 

Harry glanced up at the clock 7:37am 

“Alright” 

And Louis was off


	2. His side

Louis knew it was wrong   
He did, the first time it happened he swore he was going to tell Harry and beg him to forgive him but when he got home Harry was in tears already, he was a first grade teacher and a student in his class was being abused at home, he'd tell him later he thought as he comforted his husband 

The second time he pushed her off telling her he couldn't..he shouldn't but it ended with his pants down and her mini skirt above her waist and his cock buried deep inside her   
He scrubbed his body clean that night and promised to tell Harry about his mistakes but he seemed to never get around to it   
Now here he is 7 month later still having his affair with his assistant Danielle and he doesn't know how to stop it cause every time he tries it always goes back to them fucking and him feeling like absolute shit 

"We've got to stop " he says tucking himself back into his briefs and pulling up his pants 

"Whatever" she says fixing her hair and pulling her dress down "you need to leave him babe, be with me so we don't have to sneak around anymore" she add and Louis laughs at the thought 

"I already told you I'm not leaving him" he says and she looks at him in disbelief   
"So what am I? a quick fuck to you" she asks and he chuckles and shakes his head 

"Last time" he reply's   
He doesn't notice her slip off her panties and put them in his coat   
"Don't come back to me then Louis" she says before leaving his office 

He's going to tell Harry..he promises   
-_-_-_-_-

Harry is the love of his life, Louis just slipped up and he's going to tell. It's been about two weeks since he and Danielle last had a sexual encounter and he doesn't plan to let it happen again, it's not like Harry and him aren't intimate cause they are. They make love almost every night and it's good so so good, he loves the way Harry screams his name, it's just Danielle was there and she's easy   
Louis remembers the first time it happened, he and Harry got into this huge fighting match and Harry threw and bowl towards his face and he deserved it 100% but he was so angry at Harry that he went back to work and Danielle started to say all this stuff and it happened   
When Louis came home he found Harry in tears, Harry told him what happened and he felt like complete shit. Louis deserves to feel like shit, he's a horrible husband Harry doesn't deserve this at all he's been nothing but faithful and loving and everything Louis needs and here's Louis screwing his assistant 

He's so lost in thought he almost doesn't hear his phone ding   
Of course, It's Harry 

Baby boy: come home soon! Dinners ready, it's your favorite xx 

He looks at the clock and it reads 11:46pm  
He doesn't deserve Harry   
He'll tell him...he will


	3. Late nights and dark thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it took so long, I've been busy then kinda forgot about this book but I remembered so yeah..here's a new chapter  
> Hope you guys like it

"I'll be back at six" Harry mocks throwing the sheets off his side of the bed like does Louis really think he's that dumb honestly it's a little past midnight and he's still not home and of course his needy self sent Louis a text earlier

"Come home soon! Dinners ready, it's your favorite " he mocks himself again, dinners been ready for the past 7 hours, cause he was supposed to be home at six, he thought about poisoning the food..but no he wouldn't look good in a neon orange jumpsuit, god forbid the thought

"I love him" he says aloud to him "or I loved him I guess" he pauses for a second before groaning  
"No fuck me I still love him...Oh god look at me talking to myself like a psycho" he cries out "I'm going crazy" he runs his hands through his hair pulling slightly trying to regain composure, what he did to deserve this he honestly doesn't know

"Okay but what if it was plotted ya know like a jealous co worker" he asks himself deep down he knows, he knows the truth...he knows there's a girl I mean he just found out but trying to make excuses isn't helping at all

"I should get a dog" he thinks, I'll make Louis fall in love with it and then div.." his heart shatters, he couldn't even finish the sentence he doesn't want to divorce Louis I mean they were it, he knew Louis was Bi and that didn't bother him cause Louis only has eyes for him, scratch that ... _had_ that thought once again breaks his heart, he doesn't know what he did wrong, he pleased Louis, cooked for him  
He was there for him when his nan died, when Louis was hit with a lawsuit he was there

He was there damn it  
Was she? Does he take her out on dates, holy shit...  
does he love her, that thought makes his breath stop

"He doesn't love her" Harry tells himself, his heart racing, his breath getting short 

"he doesn't lover her" he screams in the empty house tears streaming down his face 

 _"He wouldn't hurt me, I know him he wouldn't do this to me"_ He tells himself 

He doesn't realize how long he's on the ground sobbing till Louis is right in front of him knees bent face to face  
"Harry love, what's wrong?" He can hear distantly "c'mon love let's get up" Louis says slowly pulling Harry up and into the bed and turning the bedroom light off

"I don't know how to help you..you gotta tell me what's wrong" he says crawling onto the other side of the bed pulling Harry close to him

"I.." Harry starts "um" he cuts himself off  
"I have a question" and Louis readjusts himself and asks "Does this question involve what's going on lately"

  
"Do you love me" Harry blurts out his head against Louis chest, and he can feel Louis tightens his hold on him

"Of course I do love" he replies "why do you ask" his heart beating a little faster, Harry can feel it  
His heart racing, is it cause he loves him or is it cause he thinks Harry knows

"No reason" Harry shrugs the best he could "was just wondering" He adds quietly

"Are you okay" Harry hear Louis whisper "I mean just the past few.."

"I'm fine" Harry cut him off he can feel the tears trying to slip though, he trusted Louis with his whole heart; with everything he had, he could tell Louis what's going on in his head. But now he can't even look at him without his heart breaking in two

"Why aren't you talking to me love?" He asks "I can't help" Louis sighs, his forehead resting on Harry's "I don't know what to do if you won't tell me what's wrong" he adds

"Just drop it Louis please" Harry pleads his voice shaking, "I need to sleep..I gotta go back to work tomorrow so I need to rest" the excuse makes Louis sigh

"I love you Haz" Louis says into the dark "it'll be okay" he adds "we'll be okay, yeah?"

"Yeah" Harry whispers turning his body away from Louis, watching the clock change times is how he gets himself to sleep lately

**_3:26am_ **

Is when he finally gets to sleep

_They fell clumsily onto the blankets, laughing against each other’s lips as they moved awkwardly, neither wanting to separate long enough to move in a more orderly fashion_   
_"Harry" he moans into their mouths_   
_"I love you's" being thrown right and left_   
_This was their first night alone_   
_Together as one, they've been planning and planning for this one day_   
_Both their parents out of town_   
_Harry paid Gemma fifty dollars to get out of the house_   
_"Harry please" he begs, "Please" he moans as Harry mouths at his neck_   
_"HARRY" he yells_   
_"HARRY" he yells again "Wake up" he whispers pulling Harry down towards his mouth "time to wake up love it's just a dream" he speaks slowly in his ear_   
_That makes Harry pull back "what?" He questions_   
_Snakes fill the bed as Louis laughs "it's a dream, no way in hell I'd touch a body like yours" he spits "so wake up" he tells harry once more "WAKE UP"_

  
He wakes up with a gasp, Louis is sitting right next to him with a look filled with both terror and confusion

"You were screaming" he says "you were begging for me to love you again" he adds his hand moving towards Harry's face  
Which makes Harry get up just before he can touch him, he looks at the clock

**_5:43am_ **

"I gotta get dressed" Harry says aloud throwing the blankets off of him and getting out of the bed

it was just a nightmare 

he's okay 


End file.
